Talk:Fire Sale
Another form of "Fire Sale"? When I was playing five and I killed the Thief, I got something that looked like a pack a punch machine power up. I couldn't hear the whole thing, but it seems to be a form of "sale" powerup. When I wnet to the Pack a Punch Machine, the price was dropped to 1000 points. Anyone get it and confirmed it's name yet? Ferrariguy1000 00:01, November 16, 2010 (UTC) We have a page for this, it's "Bonfire Sale" it opens access to the PaP machine and reduces the cost to 1000 points. 05:37, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Do dog go for player 4 the most. Extended Fire Sale Announcement One of the game files titled "firesale.wav" is an extended form of the announcement explaining what a firesale is. The demonic announcer says "Attention zombie shoppers, time for a Fire Sale! Until the music stops, box pulls ten dollars at a convenient location near you! *demonic laugh*" I will upload this somewhere soon. General Geers 12:39, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is used the first time you get the power up and every time the power up is picked up on the wii. Also what was with deleting my comment on extra zombies spawning during a fire sale? I have multiple systems the other being a ps3 and I generally avoid sales but, for some reasons zombies spawn like crazy and then the wave lasts longer even after a noob spams thundergun. User:squirvel 6:58 Gmt -6:00 3/9/11 I never heard it until i poked around the IWDs.If its only used in the Wii, why is still on my PC copy? Also, I highly doubt the spawn rate increases on purpose. The only normal reason zombie spawns increase is when there's more players. I believe there's a cap of 20 zombies on the map at a time for solo. General Geers 12:58, March 9, 2011 (UTC) The cap of zombies on the screen is 20 or 24, not the max amount on the map, also I might of been imagining being used to the wii, also it may be in the wii for it is a bit more of a family system so it may say it over and over again so little kids that shouldn't be playing don't get all mad. Also the reason I say that more zombies spawn for I was playing on kino and killing crawlers at the end of the round cause it was near round 20 and the guy had a normal ray gun just leaving crawlers after killing one or two a sale poped up I picked it up thinking no zombies to horde me and got downed or nearly downed from the extra zombies spawning from both windows in the satge area. User:Squirvel 3/10/11 -6:00 GMT 12:45am One question. Why isn't this a permanent power-up? players always have to find them in one location or another. So if fire sale was permanent we could use the mystery box wherever we were (well near a box location that is). Cloudstrife4life 13:52, June 12, 2011 (UTC) It's on the DS too I own the DS version, and the little image should be added to the template too. 00:43, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Firesale, but no box? ***SOLVED*** I figured it out, this happens if you use the hacker on a box location when the mystery box isn;t there. It lets you get one roll for 1200 but it doens't appear in the fire sale. I'm not certain if this disables it for the rest of the games fire sale though. I'll do some testing. I was on moon and someone got a fire sale. I was out in the ak74u area and like any other player I rushed to the box. Only to be greeted by a teddy bear on three boxes( like any box spawn when there's no box there) So I looked in the sky expecting to see a bunch of blue lights in the sky like during any fire sale. And I saw but 2, maybe 3 max. I was confuzzled. Even the firesale Icon appeared at the bottom and I could faintly hear the jingle in the background but it wasn't at the location. Is moon so big that the firesale is consticted to a short range around the drop that was picked up? I hope this was just a glitch and not just another trollarch. 22:14, March 31, 2012 (UTC) The first sight of a Fire Sale There are many people on callofdutyzombies.com that have analyzed Zombies mode a lot and know a lot about it. I don't know if they are entirely accurate, but here is their quote: "For a Fire Sale to spawn the box needs to have moved." How can this be true or not? EDIT: After playing one match on Kino Der Toten, I think this is true. Me and some randoms opened the door downstairs that led to the Mystery Box (it was around Round 5 or 6). The box disappeared and moved somewhere. Then, a Fire Sale spawned. P1((0£0h4n19 02:08, April 6, 2012 (UTC)